Dreadful day
by Loveable Leah
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta don't get along very well in the beginning, but what changes between them? Read and find out. Also please make sure to review, it motivates me to write more...
1. Chapter 1

Hey, LL here, I feel like such an idiot.. Anyway here's a new story...

Disclaimer for whole fanfic: Me no own, if I did I would've died from embarrassment years ago...

* * *

Chapter 1

"Woman!", Vegeta yelled as he stormed into the lab," Your stupid Gravity chamber broke again."

Bulma turned around in her chair slowly with a glare on her face that rivaled even Vegeta's

"And what the hell does it have to do with me?", Bulma asked.

"You are the smart one, fix it.", Vegeta demanded.

"I have a date tonight with Yamcha!", Bulma said angrily, "Your precious gravity chamber will be finished tomorrow!"

"With the weakling, seriously, don't you know that he has been traipsing around with other women?", Vegeta asked her.

"What?! Yamcha is not cheating on me!", Bulma said angrily.

"We'll see about that.", Vegeta said as he exited the lab, it wasn't long before his head popped back through the door, "By the way before I forget, you ARE staying here to fix the gravity chamber."

"You'll have to make me.", Bulma said before realizing her mistake, in the blink of an eye Vegeta was in front of her, his hands resting on the armrests of the chair Bulma was sitting in, blocking her escape, his face was only inches from hers.

"You WILL fix my gravity chamber, and you WILL upgrade my bots.", Vegeta said harshly, Bulma could feel his hot breath on her face, "Do you understand?"

"Y-yeah, I guess I do.", Bulma stuttered.

"You'd better.", Vegeta said, "Now get to work."

"Whoa there bub, I'm not going to work on it right now, I'll do it later, right now I've got some important business to attend to.", Bulma said, brushing past Vegeta and exited the room.

'Women are such an enigma', Vegeta thought to himself, 'especially the blue-haired banshee, I really don't know what's up with her, she must've been really insane to confront me like she did.'

* * *

A few hours later Bulma got back home, she was pissed off and didn't want to converse with the saiyan prince, he had been right, Vegeta had been right, Yamcha had been cheating on her the entire time. She walked into the kitchen and sat down, the roses that Yamcha had sent last week were on the counter, they were apology flowers as usual. Bulma quickly got up and walked over to the counter, she picked up the vase and walked over to the trash can. Bulma then proceeded to flip the vase upside down, letting the annoying red flowers fall into the trash can.

"So I was right wasn't I?", Vegeta asked, Bulma spun around looking toward the doorway where the prince was leaning casually against, his arms were across his chest as usual, he had one ankle in front of the other.

"Just shut up will you Vegeta?", Bulma asked, she didn't want to throw away her pride and admit that he was indeed right, Bulma was blissfully unaware that she had made a mistake by telling the saiyan prince to shut up, that is until she felt his breath on the back of her neck.

"Woman, nobody tells me to shut up.", Vegeta said with a low feral growl grabbing her upper arms to prevent her from bolting, even though she wasn't fast enough to get away from him, " Someone has to teach you a lesson about respect."

"W-what d-d-do you mean Vegeta?", Bulma stuttered as she asked the question.

"Soon, woman, you'll find out soon enough.", Vegeta said mysteriously and left the room as quickly and as quietly as he came.

"Hmmm, well that was weird.", Bulma said while raiding the freezer for some delicious strawberry ice cream, "I wonder what he meant by that."

* * *

"Stupid stupid stupid!", Vegeta said to himself while smacking his hand onto his forehead, the hot water streaming down his face, " Why the hell would I say such a thing?!"

"Vegeta, are you okay in there?", Vegeta heard the blasted woman ask.

"Idiotic woman, of course I am!", Vegeta yelled in exasperation," Why the hell can't I get some peace and quiet?!"

"Well sorry, I was just making sure you were right in the head.", Bulma said sarcastically, "After what happened earlier I'm still not quite sure, I could've sworn you were flirting with me."

"Ha, me flirting with an ugly creature such as you, I don't think so.", Vegeta said as he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and exited the bathroom, he found himself facing Bulma.

"Hmmm, well you wouldn't say such things if the gravity chamber, well lets say malfunctioned.", Bulma threatened.

"You wouldn't dare.", Vegeta said.

"Oh yeah, want to bet Mr. I'm a prince and I'm not afraid of anything?", Bulma asked sarcastically.

"Sure, I'll take a bet that you don't have the guts to pull it off.", Vegeta said, "If you had the guts who will protect you anyways? The idiotic weakling whom you call your boyfriend?"

"Nope, you are wrong, I broke up with Yamcha.", Bulma said.

'If she broke up with that idiotic mate of hers does that mean she's available?', Vegeta asked himself as he walked to his room,' Damn it not again, what's with these thoughts anyways?'

* * *

Bulma went into the gravity chamber when she was sure Vegeta was asleep, he didn't know it yet, but when Bulma went up to his room to give him his supper that she had drugged it with a saiyan sized dose of melatonin. Bulma had little over five hours before the affects of the melatonin would wear off, if he caught her in here she'd be screwed. Bulma quickly put the panel back on the control pad and quickly screwed it in, she swiftly exited the gravity chamber and ran face to face with Vegeta.

* * *

What will Vegeta say about Bulma drugging him, and will he find out that she sabotaged the gravity chamber, it'll be in the next chapter, hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, LL here bringing you chapter 2!

Vegeta: Please review this fanfic or the woman will beat the hell out of me, not that she'd do much damage, but please review anyways!

Bulma: *Chases Vegeta with a baseball bat full of nails* I'mma beat the hell outta you!

* * *

Chapter 2

"Woman, what the heck were you doing in my gravity chamber?", Vegeta asked, glaring at her.

"Fixing your gravity chamber like you ordered, Mr. I'm a royal pain in the ass.", Bulma lied, in reality she had sabotaged it instead of fixing it, "Why are you up anyways?", Bulma quickly covered her mouth with her hands to force herself to stop talking.

"So you were the one who slipped the drugs in my food, I should have known it was you.", Vegeta said with an odd look in his eyes that Bulma had never seen before, it was admiration, "I have to admit, that was pretty gutsy of you."

"Yes, yes it was.", Bulma said as she put her hands on her hips.

"And why exactly did you drug me?", Vegeta asked as he took a step forward, Bulma stumbled back trying to catch her footing, they were only five feet from the door to the gravity chamber.

"I-I don't know.", Bulma stuttered.

"Don't you make a fool out of me woman, I already know you did it, I just need to know why.", Vegeta growled, taking a step forward, causing Bulma to stumble back a little ways before steadying herself, they were a little closer to the door of the gravity chamber now. The only actual response he got from Bulma was a squeak of terror. Smirking he took a step forward, causing Bulma to take a step back.

"So, what'll it be woman?", Vegeta asked with a low growl as he took two steps forward, Bulma took two steps back, too scared to notice they were in the gravity chamber, that is until she saw Vegeta close the door and lock it.

"You know I can just open the door and escape after I unlock it, right?", Bulma asked.

"Not anymore.", Vegeta said.

"What do you mean?", Bulma asked.

"I've overridden its standard commands.", Vegeta said with a smirk.

"You mean?", Bulma squeaked.

"Yes, yes, do go on.", Vegeta said, his smirk widening.

"I'm stuck in here with a mass murdering bastard!", Bulma screeched.

"Just add that to the list.", Vegeta said.

"What list?", Bulma asked puzzled.

"Idiotic woman, the list of names that you call me.", Vegeta said.

"Oh crap, I should've brought my diary, this is gold!", Bulma said sarcastically, " Being stuck in here with a mass-murderer is so fun!"

"Being stuck in here with a Blue-haired banshee is fun also.", Vegeta said with a smirk.

"What did you just say?!", Bulma screeched as she ran up to him and tried to get hit on him, Vegeta kept dodging her flying fists of fury.

"Is that all you can do, woman?", Vegeta asked stopping, Bulma gouged him in the eyes with her pointer and middle fingers, "Ow my eyes, why is it always the eyes?! Dammit woman! Where the hell are you?! "

"Bleh!", Bulma said as she childishly pulled an eye lid down and stuck her tongue out. She had ran to the far side of the gravity chamber after she had attempted to gouge Vegeta's eyes out.

"Dammit woman, when I get my hands on you I swear!", Vegeta said.

"What are you going to do, do you think my parents would feed and clothe you after they find out you killed me?!", Bulma asked, "I think not, you would be on the streets if it wasn't for me. The reason I invited you here in the first place is because I don't want you killing innocents."

"Pfft, I already knew that.", Vegeta sneered, "But after I defeat Kakarot, this pathetic mud ball you call a planet will not exist and neither will you."

"Hmmm, serves you right, Earth's the only place you'd be safe.", Bulma said, "Remember you are pretty infamous."

"Who would be brave enough to try and kill me?", Vegeta asked, "The answer is no one, no one Is foolish enough to challenge the prince of all saiyans."

"Except for a third-class saiyan, his brat, a bald pervert, and an obese samurai.", Bulma said, imitating Vegeta.

"Woman!", Vegeta growled.

"What is it Vegeta?", Bulma asked crossing her arms over her chest, "Are you going to let me out of the gravity chamber now?"

"Ugh, fine.", Vegeta said as he walked over to the door and typed the code in," But I expect you to be here tomorrow and actually fix it."

"Don't worry, I will.", Bulma said, "Besides I will have plenty of time now."

"Oh yeah, you broke up with your pathetic mate.", Vegeta said.

"We were NOT mates!", Bulma yelled, "How many times do I have to tell you?!"

* * *

Bulma opened her eyes to the sunlight streaming through her window, the double doors that lead onto her balcony were open. She didn't remember opening them last night, the curtains were blowing in the morning breeze.

"Ugh.", Bulma groaned as she got out of bed and closed the doors.

"Woman!", Vegeta bellowed as he knocked loudly on her door.

"Ugh, gosh I'm coming.", Bulma said as she walked over to the door and opened it with a yawn, "Vegeta what do you want?"

"Do you remember what you said you'd do?", Vegeta asked.

"Oh yeah, I promised you I'd fix your gravity chamber today didn't I?", Bulma asked Vegeta but there was no response, "Vegeta?"

"Oh yes, yes you did.", Vegeta replied, his cheeks were slightly pink.

"Well it'll be fixed within the hour.", Bulma said, "I have to get dressed anyways."

"Hurry up woman, I don't have all day.", Vegeta said before he was interrupted.

"Yeah yeah you need to train, whatever.", Bulma said closing the door.

"You better have it fixed.", Vegeta muttered as he walked away.

* * *

What will happen in the next chapter? Read and find out.

Vegeta: And if you don't review I'll hunt you down personally and kill you non-reviewers.

Now now Vegeta, that's enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, LL here and I'm in a happy mood after Halloween in which I dressed up as Rukia (If you haven't watched Bleach you shouldn't know who that is) And well if you like this fanfiction, I was hoping some of the readers would also read my others. Also please review.

* * *

Chapter 3

Vegeta was walking down the hall towards the woman's lab. He was carrying three destroyed bots that were mangled, melted, and broken. Smirking he turned the doorknob, the door swung open with a click. Vegeta was shocked by what he saw, there in the corner of the room, at her desk was a sleeping Bulma with a bit of drool hanging out of the corner of her mouth. Smirking, Vegeta walked up to her.

"Woman! Get up!", Vegeta bellowed as he shoved her off her chair, he didn't realize she was wearing a really short skirt, that is until her lab coat slid off.

"You filthy bastard!", Bulma screeched as she jumped up, "Why can't you be nice just for once?!"

"Because woman, I'm never nice.", Vegeta said with a smirk as he looked her over, "And what the hell are you wearing?!"

"Oh, its just a tube-top and a mini skirt.", Bulma said with a gentle smile, "Its the current style, just like the pink 'badman' shirt I bought you."

"Well you look like a slut.", Vegeta commented.

"I doubt you even know what that word means.", Bulma said, her voice mocking.

"You know, I'm still deciding whether or not I want to kill you after you pulled that little prank of yours in the gravity chamber.", Vegeta said, his face emotionless.

"Oh you mean the night where you locked the both of us in there and I attempted to gouge your eyes out?", Bulma asked, "Are still pissed about that?"

"Actually woman, I am not.", Vegeta said, he was willing himself to not look at the ridiculous outfit she was wearing. Vegeta spaced out, 'At least it isn't as ridiculous as the outfit Kakarot was wearing when he came back to this pathetic mudball in.', Vegeta thought to himself.

"Earth to Vegeta.", Bulma said as she waved her hand in front of Vegeta's face, "Is anybody home?"

"Woma, will you quit wavig your dirty hand in front of my face?", Vegeta asked

"Hm, why should I?",Bulma asked as she continued to wave her hand in front of his face.

"Because.", Vegeta threatened, "You wouldn't want this pretty little hand of yours broken now would you?"

"Oh, are you threatening me?", Bulma asked.

"Yes, yes I am indeed.", Vegeta said as he sniffed the air around him, there was a pleasant aroma wafting through the air.

"You know if you harm me in any way Goku would kick your butt.", Bulma said with a shake of her finger, but Vegeta didn't answer," Vegeta?"

"Hn.", Vegeta grunted as he grabbed a strand of her cerulian locks and sniffed it, 'Why am I doing this?', Vegeta asked himself as he continued to smell her hair.

'What the heck is he doing?', Bulma asked herself, 'This is getting really weird, one second he's threatening to break my hand, the next here he is sniffing my hair.'

They were there a few seconds before Yamcha burst through the door with a bouquet of red roses, Vegeta let go of Bulma's hair and walked away with a disgusted look on his face.

"Bulma wil you please take me back?", Yamcha asked.

"Yamcha, when I said it was over I should've said it was OVER FOR EVER!", Bulma yelled at him.

"B-but Bulma, we've been together since we met Goku.", Yamcha protested as he grabbed her wrist, "Don't you think we should be together?"

"Let me go Yamcha.", Bulma said coolly.

* * *

Vegeta was in the shadows of Bulma's lab, they were unaware that he was there, Vegeta's eyes widened for a second when he saw Yamcha grab Bulma's wrist, then his gut tightened in anger, no one should touch what he claimed was his, no one.

"Argggggg!", Vegeta yelled as he charged towards Yamcha and punched him in the gut causing him to let Bulma's wrist go.

"V-Vegeta.", Bulma stuttered as he moved in front of her to block her form Yamcha's view.

"Leave my woman alone!", Vegeta yelled before blasting Yamcha into a wall.

"Vegeta, stop it!", Bulma said, "Yamcha deserves the misery of staying alive," Please spare him."

"Ugh fine, but next time he does that I'll kill him.", Vegeta said while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Thanks Vegeta.", Bulma said with a smile.

"Hn.", Vegeta grunted as he walked out of the lab.

"Ugh, Bulma remind me not to mess with Vegeta again.", Yamcha groaned as he pulled himself out of the rubble.

"I'll do that.", Bulma said as she calmly walked over to the phone, picked it up and dialed a number.

"What are you doing?", Yamcha asked.

"Security? I have a person here in my lab who shouldn't even be here right now. Oh you will? Thanks Bill!", Bulma said as she deliberately ignored Yamcha's question.

"Wait what?", Yamcha asked but was interrupted when two security guards ran through the door.

"There he is, take him away.", Bulma said as she made a gesture towards Yamcha.

"Wait, Bulma. Why?", Yamcha asked in a pleading voice, hoping he'd get to her, but he didn't, Yamcha broke down and started crying pitifully as the security guards pulled him out of the building, Bulma ignored him,"BULMA!"

'You did the right thing Bulma you did the right thing.', Bulma thought to herself as she sat down at her desk and began working on Vegeta's melted and mangled bots.

* * *

A/N: Heyo, how did you enjoy this chapter, I know it isn't very good but I wanted to post it anyways, also do not hesitate to give me review no matter how harsh they may be I still want people to review this fanfic. I know this sounds weird but if you review you motivate me to want continue the story. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey LL here, if you think you enjoyed chapter 3 wait until you see the next chapters to come! I get better at writing if you leave your reviews, I need your opinions in order to get to be a better writer.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Woman!", Vegeta yelled as he entered the kitchen to see Bulma sitting at the table eating toast, "I demand that you get your fat ass up and get me something to eat."

"I'm sorry Vegeta but I'm quite busy eating my breakfast right now.", Bulma said with a small frown, "Plus I have to attempt to upgrade those bots of yours."

"Woman, I need sustenance NOW.", Vegeta said as he emphasized the 'now'.

"I KNOW Vegeta but you'll have to wait for a while.", Bulma said under her breath.

"Woman.", Vegeta growled as he put both hands on the sides of her chair, preventing Bulma from escaping, "What did you just say?"

"I-I said you'll have to wait a while.", Bulma stuttered, she felt Vegeta's hot breath on her face and she suddenly panicked.

"Whats wrong woman, scared?", Vegeta asked with a growl.

"K-kinda.", Bulma replied as she slightly shivered.

"Good.", Vegeta said," It looks like you finally know your place."

"My place?", Bulma asked, she felt her anger rising," What the hell do you mean?!"

"Hm, actually it looks like you haven't learned your place very well after all.", Vegeta said," If you are wondering what I'm referring to I'll te- on second thought I don't even think you deserve to know."

"I hate you.", Bulma said.

"The feeling is mutual.", Vegeta sneered," As a matter of fact I think I'll go harrass your ex."

"You wouldn't dare! How many times do you want to get in trouble?", Bulma asked.

"To be honest I REALLY want to.", Vegeta said with a cocky arrogant smirk, "Now make me breakfast now!"

"Ugh, fine!", Bulma said with disgust as she made her way into the kitchen and got out the fixings for a feast.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is kind of short, I won't be able to update this fanfic for about two or three months at the most, so here is an early HAPPY THANKSGIVING! And keep the reviews coming!

-LL~


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, LL here, I'm using a school computer for this so no curse words for this chapter, sorry 'bout this but if I use curse words I'll probably get banned from using school computers and I'll probably not be able to update for a few or so months, anyways I have been quite busy, so that's my obviously fake excuse for not updating this sooner! I'd love it if you could read my other DB/ DBZ and maybe my Bleach fanfics while you are waiting for my next update, and if possible leave your comments about them. I really hope you choose to read them!

* * *

Chapter 5

"Hey Vegeta!", Bulma yelled as she pounded on the door to thew gravity chamber and waited around five minutes before Vegeta finally emerged.

"Well what is it woman?", Vegeta asked, "You are currently wasting my time."

"Well I was just coming to tell you that dinner is ready.", Bulma retorted, "I guess I'll tell Goku to come over."

"You ain't tellin' Kakarot nothin'!", Vegeta said, "I'll kill you if you do."

"Yeah right, I have Goku on speed dial.", Bulma said.

"Ha! I doubt he even knows how to answer a cell phone!", Vegeta gave a sarcastic chuckle and had a large smirk on his face.

"Yeah to be honest you are right.", Bulma said.

"Now leave me alone.", Vegeta said as he turned his back on her, but the next sentence she uttered caught his attention.

"Well I guess I'll go eat all your dinner then.", Bulma said, even though she knew she could never eat as much as Vegeta.

"Go ahead woman, on second thought I think I'll eat.", Vegeta said as he followed her to the dining room where he'd get a heck of a surprise waiting for him.

* * *

A/N: I did something evil but I won't tell you what it is yet. better continue the story.

* * *

Bulma watched Vegeta as he ate, little did he know that Bulma has snuck a saiyan sized dose of laxatives (A/N: Incase any of you are idiots, which you aren't cause you are reading this, laxatives are a special kind medicine that makes your bowels act up and can thus make you crap. If you need anymore gross facts just PM me! Just kidding, don't do that!) Bulma couldn't wait to see the shock on his face when he's stuck on the toilet for hours. It was going to be fun seeing him in pain, Bulma rubbed her hands together and smirked in an evil fashion, but quickly hid it when Vegeta turned around to ask for seconds, acutally more like demand.

"Woman, get me more!", Vegeta yelled at Bulma.

"Why should I?", Bulma asked as she went into the kitchen anyways, she knew he'd as for seconds so she snuck a little extra laxative in the second set of dishes. About five minutes later Bulma emeged from the kitchen, she was balancing many plates in her arms, carefully she set them on the table and proceeded to watch Vegeta eat, she chuckled slightly, but luckily Vegeta looked at her like she was weird for only a second before he continued his assult on the plates of food.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is kinda short but I have many other fanfictions to work on too, such as my new Bleach fanfics so I might update off and on, well I am so excited 'cause I get to see my cousins over the weekend, well I guess I'm looking forward to it even if the older one is quite boring! Well I hope my viewers stuff themselves and have a happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
